Modern consumer and industrial electronics, such as computing systems, servers, appliances, televisions, cellular phones, automobiles, satellites, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. While the performance requirements can differ between consumer products and enterprise or commercial products, there is a common need for efficient data computation.
Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions. Some have taken a memory hierarchy approach for operational performance. Others operate on partial computing within the processors to only process a full line of read and write.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with partial data computing mechanism for efficiently computing data partially. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested more efficient solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.